Kiddy Grade - A storm of the past
by BlackRose015
Summary: You can't always run away from memories, Éclair has experienced it and had to learn to live with them, now it's your turn. - A dangerous weapon will be used again. Memories will be relived. The past comes back. Will the ES-Members be able to deal with the new threat? Or will the new threat break them apart from the inside out?
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story start there'll be a few things that better be at last told:**

** 1. the story plays after the anime**

**2. Alv and Dvergr are alive and good, how comes their alive will explained later**

** and Tweedledum aren't actually twins, it's just an act they are using to explain why they are always together**

**4. Tweedledee and Tweedledum aren't their real names, their real names will relived later, but even then they'll be called Tweedledee and Tweedledum most of the time**

**5. Éclair and Lumiere look like they did at the beginning of the anime**

**6. I'll change the age of the characters a bit and the story of the ES so it will be like this:**

**The ES members weren't always immortal with exception of:**

**-Éclair who's around 200 with all life's together**

**-Lumiere who´s around 200 with all life's together**

**-Eclipse who's around 220 to 230 with all life's together**

**-Armbrust who's around 150 with all life's together**

**-Dvergr who's around 90 to 100 with all life's together**

**-Alv who's around 60 with all life's together**

**-Mercredi who's around Dvergrs age**

**Who were the first ones that are unable to die.**

**They still look what they looked in the anime, the other ES members aged are about this:**

**-Tweedledum 16**

**-Tweedledee 16**

**-A-ou 19**

**-Un-ou 14**

**-Dextera 18**

**-Sinatra 18**

**-Cesario 18**

**-Viola 9**

**And they are also immortal**

**A few previous ES-Members will eventually mention**

**Other things will within the next chapters explained.**

* * *

"You are still up" ranged a voice out of the wooden door direction. "Just like you" answered the girl, not looking away from the mirror in front of her. "We have to get up early tomorrow. Eclipse wants us in her office" started the boy, leaning backwards against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest. "I know that, Tweedledum" answered the girl, still sitting in front of her dresser, combing her long dark brown hair. The boy sighed, pushing himself from the door frame and walking over to the girl. "I am not going to oversleep and if I entrust you to wake me up before we are too late" sighed the girl as she put her hands into her lap, after the boy took the hairbrush out of them. "Of course I would, it's my duty" answered Tweedledum as he started to comb the girl's hair. The girl closed her eyes, as the boy carefully combed her hair. "If you ever get fired as my bodyguard or we retire by the GOTT you would make a first class hairstylist" The boy chuckled slightly as he started to braid the girls' hair to two braids.

"Thanks for the compliment, which Hairbands do you want?" "The purple ones with the blue flowers on it" "All right, here you go" said the boy, as he laid the hairbrush back on the dresser. The girl opens her eyes again and looked at herself into the mirror. "Nice" commend the girl, a slight smiley grace over her plump lips. "Again, thanks for the compliment" said the boy in his usually stoic way as he took a few steps back as the girl stood up and turned around, so the boy could take in her appearance. The boy looked down at the shorter girl and gave a slight nod in acceptance. "Even when you go to bed, you still look your best. I'll wake you up tomorrow at six, if you aren't up by then. Good night, Tweedledee" "Good night, Tweedledum" smiled the brown-haired girl, looking at the door that just closed a second ago behind Tweedledum. Absent-minded Tweedledee shoved one of her braids back over her shoulder, before she went towards her king sized poster bed and laid down on it. A smile tucked one her lips as she looked at the hairbands Tweedledum used to secure her braids, they belonged to her favorites. "I'm glad that the complet twin-thing is nothing but an act" she mumbled quiet before closing her eyes and drifted into dreamland.

"As much as I hate it to wake you when, you seem to have a nice dream, it's time to wake up Tweedledee" "Mh…Tweedledum" sighted the girl and turned around so her sleeping face facing the boy who kneeled in front of her bed, not waking up. "Come on, it's time to raise and shine" chuckled the boy. "Mh…Tweedled-Tweedledum?!" startled the girl up, looking at the smiling boy next to her bed and a nearly non notable blush made its way to her cheeks. "'morning Sis, It's time to raise and shine. We're wanted in Eclipse office in an hour" "In an hour?!" shrieked Tweedledee, jumping out of her bed and running to her wardrobe, before turning to Tweedledum, who still where beside her bed. "Do you want to see me change in front of you or what? Out!" "Am already going" said Tweedledum and closed the door behind him before Tweedledee could throw her hairbrush at him or any other movable things in her reach. After the door closed behind him, the brown-haired boy leant against the door sighting. He really hoped that Eclipse didn't want them into her office because of the abnormally that started to show in Aineias atmosphere, that also showed itself four years ago in Queís atmosphere. If Eclipse wanted them in her office because of that, than he would have a lot to explain and he actually didn't want to remained of that part of his past.

"_Why do you do this?! You are an ES-Member of the GOTT! How can you do this_"

Slapping himself to get back to his sense the boy started to walk to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for his partner. "Pancakes? Ah, you know me way too good" smiled the female as she walked into the kitchen and saw her favorite breakfast standing on the table. "It would be pretty mortifying if I wouldn't know your favorite breakfast after three years living and working together, wouldn't it my dear sister?" answered the boy, in the end with a slight smirk on his face. "Don't call me sister when we're on duty" remarked the girl annoyed as she began to eat. "Am sorry, even though we are not on duty" "We are not related and the other ES-Members known it. It's just an act we use in the public to explain why we always together" "I didn't forget that that's my job, next to working for the GOTT. By the way, did you're parents call or something?" Tweedledee slowly let her fork sink and looked at her dish. "No, no they didn't, properly have too much to do being aristocrats and so…" "Yeah, sorry I asked"

"By the way, Tweedledum, you know my parents, my background, my real name, but I know nothing about your family, past or even your real name after three years…" started the girl and looked up to the boy, who was busy washing the dirty dishes. "It's because there's nothing to know about" said the boy, with a tone that showed he didn't want any more questions about it. The long-haired girl sighed and looked at her pancakes again, it was like always when she asked him about his family or his real name he blocked. "Why don't you tell me anything about it? After three years I thought we'd be friends that trusted each other" "Tweedledee, I do trust you, but I just don't want to talk about it so please stop asking, 'kay?" "For now" Tweedledum nodded slightly, knowing she would get back to it, like always. "Then come on, don't want to let Eclipse waiting, now do we?" "Yeah, let's go" mumbled the brown-haired girl and put her dirty dish into the sink.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter.**

**I would like to know what you guys think so far? I would like to know.**

**Well until then, I hope that the one or other is going to give me a review.**

**BlackRose015**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"Then come on, don't want to let Eclipse waiting, now do we?" "Yeah, let's go" mumbled the brown-haired girl and put her dirty dish into the sink.

* * *

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum are here" The blond-haired women turned her gaze away from the three, already on the couch sitting persons, towards the white-greyish haired. "Thank you Mercredi" Mercredi bowed slightly and dismissed herself, closing the door behind her as she did so. "You called for us, Chief Eclipse?" started Tweedledee, standing next to her partner in the middle of the Chiefs office. "Yes, sit down you two, then I can explain you all, your next mission" With a small movement of her head the blond chief motioned the two brown-haired teens to sit down on one of the couches. Turning her head towards the other persons Tweedledee gave a smile as greeting other than her partner who just gave a small nod. "Hello Éclair, Lumiere Inspector Armbrust" greeted Tweedledee as she sat down beside the eleven-year-old-looking girl, while her partner didn't make the slightest ambition to move towards the couch. "Hey Tweedledum, today even grumpier then usually? Come on, sit with us through the Chiefs long and probably boring expansion" laughed Éclair and pushed the blue-haired man next to her slightly aside so the other teenager had more place to sit down. "Iie, I am not in the mood to sit down" said Tweedledum, while not looking away from the Chief, waiting for her to start what they mission was, even though he already was pretty sure what it was. "You already know what this mission is about, don't you?" asked the Chief while studying the unreadable expression on the boy's face. "So it indeed is really about what happened on Queís, four years ago?" asked the boy while crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "Queís? Are we talking here about the Quantum-explosion?" asked Lumiere, her eyes slightly widen. "Yes" confirmed Eclipse the lavender haired girls question, grimly nodding. "T-the Quantum-e-explosion?!" shrieked Tweedledee nearly, remembering it. "Chief, I don't understand what our mission has to do with an accidental explosion that happened four years ago?" asked Éclair, remembering how it was all over the median, an accidental explosion in an illegal secret Labor it was. At last that was what everyone heard, at last twenty-five people died, the GOTT brought it back under control.

"It wasn't an accidental explosion" mumbled the Inspector, his usually smile disappeared, making place for a grim and sour expression. "It was a bomb, created and activate by a group of people, which are calling themselves The Government of Right.", explained the blond-haired women sitting down on her leather office chair. "The Government of Right?" asked a skeptical Éclair, the name was really laughable. "Actually it's a Translation mistake that was make as the first threats came. But because they threaten Queís they through the letters were written in the Queísisch language, even though they were written in…ah well they confused the languages and therefore the whole Government of Right thing came up" explained Armbrust, before he let Eclipse take over again. "And at the moment we worried that they plan to do the same thing here on Aineias, because all the physical conditions they need to ignite the bomb are at the moment starting to form in Aineias atmosphere. And when they are able to ignite the bomb no one can say what could happen. The result could be catastrophically if this thing is going to blow up on Aineias or any other planet"

"So that means, our job is to get this bomb?" asked Éclair, already rising from the couch ready to go on this mission. "No, the bomb is totally harmless, at last for the moment" told Eclipse looking at the girls, sitting on the couch. "Totally harmless, but" started Tweedledee but got interrupt by the Inspector. "For the bomb to get her destructive power a special energy source is needed, which we should get together with the creators family, the Ikamasus, for one so we can lock it away and also so no one can take the Ikamasus as hostages to blackmail the GOTT into giving the two last missing essential forces, the energy source and the one who can activate it" "As Inspector Armbrust just said, you four shall the Ikamasu family and the S.I., the energy source, and bring them here, so they won't get into the cross-fire, you are going in one ship and Inspector Armbrust is going to accompany you" "We understood" came in from the four ES-Members as they slightly bowed and walked out of the office, followed by the blue-haired man.

"Sho, watch out. A storm from the past is coming up" heard the five the Chief say as she turned towards the window and Armbrust closed the door.

"Sho? Inspector, what did the Chief mean by that? Who is this Sho?" asked Tweedledee looking questionable at the oldest of the group. "She…nah forget it, she was talking to herself…and Sho, you will know who he is when you know it" said the Inspector, after a short pause. "You know something, don't you?" asked Éclair, looking at the Inspector. "You still don't trust me? I am hurt, after we are working together for soo long-"started the oldest of the group, a hand over his heart and a hurtful tone in his voice together with a hurt expression on his face, as he got interrupt by the auburn haired girl. "A person like you, who's involved with as many shady businesses as you, is not to be trusted" growled the golden eyed girl angry while the Inspector just chuckled slightly. "That really isn't how a lady should behave" commented Lumiere with a sight, before turning to the brown-haired boy, who's been quite since the start of Armbrust and Eclipse explanation. "You are alright, Tweedledum?"

"Nani? Eh, yesyes I am alright" mumbled the dark brown-haired boy, with his thoughts elsewhere. "Sheesh, what's up with ya today? Totally unfocused, got trouble in paradise?" asked Éclair with a cheeky grin as she looked at the boy who was so absent-minded. "Iie, iie" mumbled the boy again, not even really noting what was said around him. "Eh, Tweedledee, I think your partner lost his mind, he's completely unaware of what we're saying. You know what's up with him?" "No, Tweedledum has been like this since he heard the news in the radio on our way here" "Did something important come? I can't remember anything that would somehow explain it" whispered Éclair towards the two girls.

"There's been a report about the Galactic Spaceship Show on Dirél, one about the broken down Warpgate of Lusíse, another about today's weather, of course one about the trading contract of Igéis and Aineias and about some smaller burns on Nohin, properly some teens and that was pretty much all" explained Lumiere as the remembered what came in the news. "Mh…no I don't see anything in there that could make Mr. grumpy-pants even grumpier than usually" mumbled Éclair while tipping her finger against her chin in thinking manner. "You guys did notice that I can hear you, didn't you?" asked a slightly annoyed Tweedledum as he turned to look at the three girls. "We are sorry, but we are also a bit worried. It's not like you to be that, to use Éclairs words, much of a grumpy, at least not any more since the Dverg and Alv Clone accident" explained Lumiere, while using what happened a bit over half a year ago, knowing it would have at least some kind of reaction on the boy.

"I am not grumpy, I'm just thinking about something, that's all so stop worrying" answered the boy, before he turned towards the Inspector. "When someone tries to use that thing, to stop him…would in the worst scenario?" "In the worst scenario, the GOTT have to end them" answered the Inspector as the boy next to him sighted. "I see…" "Wait, we are not working for the GOTT so you can just go 'round and order us to kill!" shouted the angry Auburn haired girl at the Inspector. "Clam down, you won't have to kill anyone, on purpose, if it's an accident the whole thing would be slightly different. But to calm your nerves, you won't be ordered to kill, after all there are only a few ES-members, who are allowed to kill when they think it's necessary and they are the only ones that would get ordered to kill somebody, because they are the only ones licensed to kill" explained Armbrust, rising his hand in defending manner.

The three girls looked at the Inspector as if he just told them that he's a Cyborg. "Well, if you got your Weapons girls, get Donnerschlag and Dodo, we won't take La Muse and neither C-Square, but it would be a good idea to take your guys Guards Robots with us. Tweedledum you come with me" told Armbrust the girls as he started walking into the direction of the Docks, followed by the red-eyed boy. "We won't take Wirbelwind or C-Square? But then how are we supposed to the Ikamasus? Transporting him in the jerks briefcase?" grumbled Éclair angry, as she, Lumiere and Tweedledee went to get their weapons and their Guard Robots.

* * *

**Well so the second chapter is up now.**

**For the unknown vocabulary:**

**Nani – What**

**Iie – No**

**To that with the license to kill, in the anime there weren't those, I know but to that time the ES wasn't really known in public and therefore it didn't really matter if they were allowed to or not. But now, after all what happen with the Nouvlesse, the ES is pretty known it public and through that those license been implemented.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**BlackRose015**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"We won't take Wirbelwind or C-Square? But then how are we supposed to the Ikamasus? Transporting him in the jerks briefcase?" grumbled Éclair angry, as she, Lumiere and Tweedledee went to get their weapons and their Guard Robots.

* * *

"I am sorry, Wirbelwind. But the Inspector said that we have to take another ship, but we tell you everything that happened when we are back" told Lumiere the ship's computer as goodbye, as she and Éclair came in to get Donnerschlag. "I don't get why we can't take La Muse or C-Square, I mean we are familiar with them. It's just plain stupid to use a ship we are not familiar with, hell we don't even know how to navigate it" crumbled Éclair, as she left the ship together with her partner, who's also her best friend and their Guard Robot, who saved their lives so many times already.

"It will probably have a good reason, why. But you are right, the best ship is useless if we aren't familiar with its control system, because then even the worse ship ever existing could be better, if you are familiar with its system of course" sighted Lumiere, as the three of them started walking towards the docks.

"There are you two" greeted Tweedledee, who was already waiting together with Dodo at the glazed lift, who should brought them towards their landing. "Yo, are you already waiting long? Sorry Lumiere had to say goodbye to Wirbelwind", explained Éclair as the three walked into the lift, together with their two guard robots. The two doors closed behind Donnerschlag, who was the last one to walk into the lift, before cabin started to move down wards, bringing the small group deeper than they usual went to get to their landing.

"My, never been this deep just to get towards a landing" mumbled Éclair as the group exit the lift, looking around the area that was lighten just by a few electric lamps, unlike the others landing that where still lighten by sunlight at day time. "Me neither, actually I didn't even knew that this landings were still used by ES-Members" sighted Tweedledee, she really didn't like being down here, the complete atmosphere was colder and somewhat darker, scarier. The group started walking forward, they steps echoed through the metallic room, which was pretty much empty. Just a few boxes standing around here and there, the one or other robot on standby mode or even completely shut down, all in all the whole dock somewhat looked older, unused. "So, and now just where is this ship we are going to take?" asked Éclair, as the group stood in front of the empty runway. "You guys needed long" came Armbrusts voice from behind the group of five.

The girls turned around to look at the Inspector, who leaned against one of the box piles, his trusted briefcase standing beside him. "Ah great. Why did we have to get down here? So you could rape us or what?" growled Éclair at the men, who raised his hands in defense manner. "Sometimes I wonder just what you think I am, hearing something like that coming out of your mouth, I'm wounded" "Then tell us why we have to get down here and where this ship is that we supposed to use and may why we are not using La Muse or C-Square" growled the angry auburn haired, while the other two females could do nothing then shaking their heads.

"Well for one, you guys had to get down here because not everyone's supposed to know that we are using this ship and this dock has a special exit, that doesn't lead like the others towards the same point, means the change is higher that we went unnoticed. The reason why we take this ship is similar to why this dock, the change is higher that we went unnoticed, after all official this ship isn't used anymore, because the team that used it doesn't exists anymore. And to where the ship is, turn around. It's coming up" explained the Inspector to what the girls did turn around to see the ship there are going to use.

Unlike other ES-Ships, this ship was smaller than the other ES-Ships, it looked a bit like La Muse with its streamlined silhouette that remained one of an eagle with outspread wings, but unlike La Muse this ships wings were variable and it also seem to have two further wings that were foldable and at the moment folded together on its back, if they unfolded they would have been laid higher than the two movable main wings and have started around the middle of the main wings. The ship was colored in a black color that holds a few shimmering silver lines that were located on the two variable wings. The Cruising Cabin, that was located at the same place as La Muse were, outer shell was colored in a dark blue color.

"I maybe so free and introduce you guys to the Crown, a first class high-speed cruiser. It's at last as fast as La Muse, and could properly even rival Salyut in a race, if it's not just a complete speed race. And thus its small build and its variable main wings it's quite movable" explained the Inspector as he picked his briefcase up and walked up to the Crown. "Gee, what use is a good ship when we don't know how to use it?" grumbled Éclair as the girls and the guard Robots followed the Inspector. "You three may don't know how to use it, but that doesn't mean no one knows" remained the dark blue haired male as he and the other five stand on one round basis that lifted them up into the ship.

"What are you implying, Inspector?" asked Tweedledee with a raised eyebrow. "Just that there are more persons on this mission than you three and me" answered the male. "Why don't cha tell us anything useful for once" grumbled Éclair as the group got into the Cruising Cabin. "I thought I am the grumpy one of this group and you're the optimistic one" came Tweedledums voice from behind the group, making the girls turn around to him while the Inspector just sat down on the bench. "Eh? Tweedledum?" asked the partner of the boy, surprised to see the male sitting in one of the pilot seats. "Hai, you guys are ready to start?" asked the dark-haired male, as he turned his seat around towards the control area.

"Eh, yes, you know how to fly this ship?" asked Lumiere surprised over the boy. "Of course I do" answered the dark-haired male, as he started the drive systems of the ship. "How do you know?" asked Éclair now, wondering how Tweedledum could know this. "Because I do, please sit back, and let Silef and me handle he rest" explained the red-eyed male while checking their landing through the monitor in front of him. "Silef?" wondered Tweedledee slightly looking at her two females friends that two sat on the bank who just shrugged slightly. "Silef is the name of Crowns primary AI that controls the whole ship" explained the Inspector who leaned back in his seat. "Ah, I see, that means you can compare Silef with Wirbelwind?" asked Lumiere, thrilled to find another AI that seems to have similar characteristics to Wirbelwind.

"_Humans don't like it to get compared to other humans, and I would prefer it if you wouldn't go comparing me to other AI's_" ranged a slightly electronic sounding voice through the ship as a three-dimensional projection, looking like a middle aged woman, appeared in front of the on the bank sitting group. "Oh my", exclaimed Tweedledee excited, "a three-dimensional projection together with voice acting, properly together with memory appearance? I never saw that paired together with a high-speed cruiser"

"_Correct. Like already mentation, I am called Silef, I am this ship mind and soul, I completely control it_" explained the projection. "Eh…for the risk I may sound stupid, but what's voice acting and memory appearance?" asked Éclair, who got confused over it. "Voice acting allows a computer to change its voice in whatever voice it ever heard, or in whatever voice got programmed in. Memory appearance allows a computer to create a picture of whomever it ever saw, or a picture that it got programmed" explained the Inspector who didn't saw all to confuse over how the ship acted.

"So, this ship has its own convictions?" asked Éclair with a raised eyebrow. "Not exactly" started Tweedledum, who already sat the ship into moving, "Silef, like all other ES-AI's, saves all data's it gets while on a mission, if it's of the ES-Members who using it or of other people it transport, or meet for the matter. Through all this data's, that are available for it all the time, it creates something like a personality. But even so, you can't compare Silef to Wirbelwind or any other AI or human being" explained the black-haired male, whereupon Éclair looked at him kind of funny. "What?" asked the red-eyed boy with a raised eyebrow. "Well its nothing, just…you just never speak this much normally, if it's not necessary" answered Lumiere at what the boy just slightly shrugged and turn his attention back on flying the ship.

"Silef, the second we are in space we'll use the Warp-Gate to get in the Arkine" "_I understand_" started the ship through voice-acting and on the projection appeared a slightly troubled expression, "_but doesn't Queís lays there?_" "And? Got a problem with that?" snarled Tweedledum who seemed somewhat angry. "_No, I don't have any…but the last time you were there you nearly got killed by-_"

"Enough Silef, you heard what I said and you do it, got it?" hissed the black-haired boy slightly pissed. "_I do it, but I don't like it. Remember I also have many data's about Sayuri, and those data's tell me to worry about you_" "Silef, stop it, now or I shut you down" The projection nodded slightly in understanding before disappearing. "Even when you hate it, Silef was right, Sayuri would be worried dead if she knew…" "Inspector, with all respect, shut it" growled Tweedledum, giving the blue haired male a death glare out of the corner of his eyes. The Inspector chuckled slightly but did as he was told and stopped talking, while the three girls looked at the two mens with a raised eyebrow, wondering if they should ask the males what's going on, but decided against it.

* * *

**So, that was the 3 chapter**

**I would like to know what you guys think so far**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

The Inspector chuckled slightly but did as he was told and stopped talking, while the three girls looked at the two mens with a raised eyebrow, wondering if they should ask the males what's going on, but decided against it.

* * *

"Gah, it's so boring just being passenger" exclaimed Éclair fifteen minutes after they used the warp gate to get into the Arkine. "Well, the Arkine is a pretty high protected area in the galaxy. We can't just fly through here directly to Queís if we don't want to cause too much trouble or attention" explained the Inspector, arms crossed behind his head while he leaned back into his seat looking at the ceiling. "I know that but still, we are from the GOTT, shouldn't we be able to get through here without too much trouble" sighted Éclair as she lazily stretched her arms. "Éclair, please, try to act at last a bit more elegant and be patient" sighted Lumiere, which made the Inspector chuckle and Éclair respond like usually.

While Éclair, Lumiere and Armbrust hold they conversation, Tweedledee was approaching her partner.

"'dledum?" asked Tweedledee as she approached her partner, who still sat, with his back turned to her, in the pilot seat. "What is it 'dledee?" asked the ship controlling male without turning to the female. "You are okay?" "Of course I am, why" started Tweedledum but stopped as he was slightly pulled back against the seat back. "Please, tell me if something's troubling you. I'm worried about you" mumbled Tweedledee in a softer voice than usually, who was hugging the male from behind while resting her chin slightly on his shoulder. "Now I am worried about you, what is with your no affection showing in the open-rule?" asked the male, turning his attention back to the monitor in front of him. "Doesn't matter now, I'm worried about you. Something's bothering you" mumbled the dark-haired female with closed eyes while she tighten the hug slightly. "Don't worry, it's nothing" answered the red-eyed male with a small sigh. "You are just as thick-headed as Éclair" sighed Tweedledee as she let go of her partner and turned her gaze towards the monitors in the wall in front of them that showed them the outside. People, who didn't know about the fact that this where just monitors, often thought that they were looking through glass directly into space. "How long until we reach Queís?" asked Tweedledee, now again in usually more commanding voice. "A bit over half an hour, if everything goes as planned and we don't get into trouble" answered the ship controlling male. "Half an hour?" "Yes"

"Ah, the joy of using Crown again, C-Squad would have needed longer, wouldn't it?" "Inspector, shut it" "Oh my, did I hit a nerve there, Tweedledum? I just mentioned that using Crown again remains me of…ah well, not so important. I just wanted to mention that even through it hadn't been used in years, it still is able to keep up with the other, the newer, ES-ships"

"Then why isn't this ship used official anymore?" asked Éclair, who looked wary at Tweedledum and Armbrust. "Because, like all ES-ships, Crown's a custom-made ship, made to perfectly fit the powers of the ES-team it's made for. You probably know, with exception of Éclair, Lumiere, Eclipse, Mercredi, Dvergr and me, ES-Members could die until about twenty to thirty years ago, in other words there where many ES-ships over the time that are not used anymore and got most of the time deleted and remodeled so they could become normal military or police ships. With Crown it's somewhat like that, it's originally team does not exist anymore since the Quantum-explosion" explained the blue haired while closing his eyes, "it's a pity. It was a great team…" "A great team 'till one of them betrayed the GOTT, tried to kill his partner and then ignited the bomb, which end with him getting killed by the partner he tried to kill and the bomb explosion. Really a great team Inspector" remarked Tweedledum sarcastically with a slight anger showed in his voice. "Before that happened it was, and a great deal of the team is still a great team" "Mmpf, that team was destroyed as it got betrayed by their own member" "Then out of the remaining members a new team was created?" asked the Inspector an eyebrow rising slightly. Tweedledum himself looked over his shoulder directly into the Inspectors greyish-purple eyes. Dark ruby-red eyes staring into greyish-purple ones, before Tweedledum sighed and turned back towards the monitor in front of him. "That maybe possible" mumbled Tweedledum at what the Inspector just smiled a pleased smile, "we'll be landing in a few minutes" "That's good" grinned Éclair, leaning back in her seat before she got aware of something, "but say, how do you know what all happen with the Quantum-explosion, Tweedledum?"

The eyes of all three females turned towards Tweedledum, who sat with his back towards them, his whole body started to tens. "I…we'll be landing now" mumbled the male as he started to bring the ship into landing approach. "Hey, don't dodge my question!" exclaimed Éclair, which was politely ignored by Tweedledum.

"Alice!" exclaimed a platinum blond-haired girl after the ES-Members enter the lobby in which the Ikamasu family sat. "Maylea…" sighed Tweedledee not really enthusiastic about seeing the platinum blond-haired, "I forget that you are the heir of the Ikamasu" "My, my you are so forgetful. Even forget your best friends' last name" giggled Maylea before her cobalt colored eyes wandered towards the male that stood slightly behind Tweedledee on her right side, "Oh my, Alice, who's that? Quite handsome, isn't he?" giggled Maylea while she let her eyes muster the boy from head to toe. The two G-class ES-Member looked at Tweedledee with a slightly raised eyebrow. "A friend of yours, 'dledee?" "We used to be…eh…well…yeah you could say we are somewhat friends" "Alice, your words hurt. Wanna say we aren't bff's?" "Eh…well you see" "Excuse me for interrupting, but we are here to get you and your family to the GOTT, because there are hints you and your family could get into the visor of a terroristic organization, Miss Ikamasu" explained Tweedledum and saved his partner so from having to answer. "Ah, Alice, where did you get him? And moreover can I have him? Don't worry, we'll find a new attractive toy for you" giggled Maylea again, what made the ES-Members all wanting to hit their head again something really hard. "You really were friends with such a brat?" asked Éclair looking at the black-haired girl. "I'm disgusted by myself" mumbled Tweedledee, just so loud that the other ES-Members could understand her. "Even though I hate it, I'm sorry we have to stop this lovely conversation. We are from the GOTT, like you already know we are here to get you guys to the GOTT, for you guys own safety, and we also are ordered to get the S.I. with us back to the GOTT" interrupted the Inspector now in an authoritarian voice, looking at the two adults still sitting on the luxury sofa. "Yes, we are aware of that" answered the women while she let her eyes wander over Éclair, Lumiere, Armbrust and Tweedledum looking somewhat arrogantly at them. "We have it here, just like my father bequeath it for us" explained the man as he presented the Inspector the middle-sized silvery metal box. "Great, I'll take it. It'll be safer with me" and with that the Inspector put the metallic box, which contained the S.I., into his briefcase. "And now I think" The Inspector got interrupted through a loud explosion, which blown up the wall opposite of them. Éclair, Lumiere and Tweedledum acted fast, pulling up a shield, Lumiere with the help of two of her 'juice' bottles, Éclair creating an energy shield and Tweedledum using his magnetic powers to shield them from the explosion and remnants of the wall. "What the" "Great, seems like we are not the only ones to get you" "Inspector" "We need to get to the Crown, our main purpose is to get the S.I. and the Ikamasu to safety" "Understood" answered all ES-Members they took the Ikamasus and run. Éclair at the front, than the Ikamasus with Lumiere on their left and Tweedledee on their right and Armbrust together with Tweedledum behind them. Another explosion was heard. "Tweedledum!" shouted Tweedledee as the dust cloud cleared and they saw that the magnetism controlling male wasn't with them anymore and a big wall of rubble behind them. "Tweedledum!" "Tweedledee stop!" "But Tweedledum he" "He'll be okay, he already managed to get out of worse situations, trust him" "But I need to help him! He's my partner!" "We'll be able to help him better when we are at the crown, then we can use Crown and the guards robot!" "But what is…" started Tweedledee but stopped as she heard her partners' voice in her head through their telepathic ability. *Tweedledee? Are you guys all right?* *Y-yes we are. What is with you? We get you out* *I'm all right, don't worry about me and get the Ikamasus and the S.I. to Silef. I can take care of myself* *Are you sure?* *Yeah, nothing will happen to me* and with that the telepathic connection of Tweedledee and Tweedledum was shut down. Tweedledum ended it. "Okay…let's get them into safety" mumbled Tweedledee, still worried over her partner. The other nodded and started to get moving again.

"Tch...are you trying to make me laugh?" Tweedledum said as he dodged the blade that came up behind him and turned around to face his opponent. Tweedledums eyes widen and his face paled as he saw his opponent. "Hello little genius" greeted the opponent just one or two years older than Tweedledum himself, "for someone who died three years ago you seem quite lively, little genius"

Tweedledum felt how his whole body want numb. How could that be? Why was he here? Why was he with that crushed organization that already destroyed too much years ago? Why was he fighting for that organization? Why?! When…when did he become an enemy? Why he did become one?

"Keshi…"

* * *

**So that is the forth chapter**

**What do you guys think so far?**

**I'd be happy if you would leave me a few reviews**

**Until next time**

**BlackRose015**


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

Tweedledum felt how his whole body want numb. How could that be? Why was he here? Why was he with that crushed organization that already destroyed too much years ago? Why was he fighting for that organization? Why?! When…when did he become an enemy? Why he did become one?

"Keshi…"

* * *

"So, you remember who I am. I'm flattered but that won't help you in the slightest" The light brown-haired male charge at Tweedledum again. A metallic sound was heard as the light brown-haired male Katana blade hit the rubble wall. "Being so offensive, that's not like the you I remember, forgot everything you had been taught?" remarked Tweedledum as he again dodged an attack of the other male. "Than what is the `me´ you remember, little genius?" "The you that I remember is way more collected and calmer" "Well that me is dead" growled the light brown-haired male, "and since when did you care about others?" Tweedledum dodged the blade through a jump and grabbed his opponent's wrist to allow him to be a moment longer in tha air, so he could ram his knee against his opponent's nose. "I'm quite sure I always care about my friends, especially those I called my best friends…to which I counted you too" "Don't make me laugh, you just care as long as you could show that you were better, little genius, and you hid it behind a mask of false modesty" "I never hid something behind a mask of modesty, and I never tried to be a show off" "Oh so it was always mere coincidence?" "I don't know you anymore…but I don´t think it matters to you anymore" sighed Tweedledum, looking aside and clenching his hands into fists, "traitor" "You are no better after all your own father" "I am not him! Don't compare me to a traitor like him, Kanegawa Takeshi" growled Tweedledum angry and let a magnetic blast shoot towards the other male. Takeshi carefully picked himself up from the floor on that he fell after he had crashed into the wall behind him. "Your special birth talent…I forget how it felt to get blasted through a room through a magnetic blast" "You seem to forget a lot. Gotta get a brainwash from them?" "Don't make me laugh. But enough chit-chat" "You speak right out of my mind" "Well see if I still speak right out of your mind when I tell you that you got two choices. Either you surrender willingly and do what we want from you or I'll make you " Tweedledum frowned slightly as he heard the words of his once best friend. "I see…so now…we're no friends anymore…huh?" "If you don't surrender willingly" "Then…it seems this is the end of it" sighed Tweedledum and closed his eyes for a moment, "So be it, traitor" Tweedledum open his eyes again and glared at his old friend, which was returned with a glare from Takeshi.

Again the sound of metal hitting stone was heard. Takeshi had started a new attack on Tweedledum, who just dodged it again and then kicked the Katana out of Takeshi's hand. A small growl escaped Takeshi as he shortly looked to his Katana lying a few meters away from him, before he contracted on the ES-Member he was fighting again. "So now you're in an advantage"

Tweedledum smirked slightly before he went out of his until now defensive position into the offensive, using mostly kicks but also some well-placed punches. Takeshi stumbled slightly backwards over his own feets as he dodged Tweedledum's attacks. He should have gusted that the black-haired male was already thinking of a strategy how to fight the whole time they were talking.

Punch

Kick

Punch

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

It was like a rhythmus, Takeshi knew it but still he had problems to counter them. Every time he thought he got it and tried to foresee his next move to counter it, it was as if the rhythmus of the attacks changed. No wonder actually, he was fighting against someone who was always quite talented in fighting. Takeshi's eyes widen and he looked down as he stepped onto something. A smirk grown on the light brown hairs male's mouth.

His Katana.

If he now managed to get it into his hands he would be in an advantage again.

Tweedledum saw Takeshi's next move and that he managed to get his Katana back into his hands.

/Just like planned\\ through Tweedledum satisfied with how his plan worked.

He knew that a fight with Takeshi would get hard when Takeshi was in a disadvantage but also when Takeshi was in an advantage, but when he managed to throw him off of guard he would have a short moment to use it to his advantage. It was risky and there was nothing that could grand him that his plan would work and even if it did work, there was no guarantee that it finished Takeshi off with one blow. Actually Tweedledum was quite sure that he would only manage to wound his old friend, maybe critically maybe just a normal wound, but it would at least give him a bigger advantage, as long as he himself didn't ruin his own plan.

Takeshi swung his Katana at Tweedledum's side and couldn't hide his surprise as he heard the metallic sound. His Katana that normally would have gone through Tweedledum's flesh was stopped by something and the next second Takeshi already felt a piercing pain in his shoulder.

"Combat knifes"

Takeshi growled as he looked at the short blade weapon in Tweedledum's hand, which had his blood on it, before he looked at the blade that was now visible through the hole in the in the blue-white shirt of Tweedledum. "Don't look so surprised, you know they belong to my preferred weapons" Tweedledum smirked as he dodged another attack, Takeshi got sloppy in his moves, the wound in his shoulder was taking its tribute, the blood was pouring out of it unstoppable.

"Don't get just because of one lucky hit, you won't make a second one" "I never said that _I_ would" Takeshi raised an eyebrow, before he understood what Tweedledum was implying.

Tweedledum jumped back, just in time before the wand next to his former friend collapsed and Takeshi was thrown back through the shock wave. Out of the fog of dust a black robot appeared, shooting his two arms at the ceiling over Takeshi's head and brought it down. The eyes of the robot blinked behind the dark red-purplish glass visor that covered the head of the robot. "Right on time" mumbled Tweedledum as he walked over to the robot and took a hold on one of the handrails, which were embedded on both sides of the robot's back and set foot onto the, to the handrail belonging, footrest. The eyes of the robot blinked to show it understood, before it took off into the sky.

~*~What happened meanwhile by the other~*~

"Out of the way you bastards!" shouted Éclair, as she pulled her lipstick out and draw a line on the floor while running, before she pulled the lipstick line from the floor and used it as a whip to whip the enemies in front of them out of the way. "Lumiere that one is for you" shouted Éclair to her partner as she jumped over a robot to take care of the human enemies. "I got it" answered Lumiere and raised her hand, and brought the robot under her control, before she ordered it to destroy itself. "Éclair down" shouted Tweedledee towards the auburn haired, which dodged aside before she got hit by the electric whip of Tweedledee who used it to destroy a few further cyborgs. "Go get into the ship" ordered the Inspector as the group run up the ramp and he stopped behind the group and turned around towards their chaser and raising his briefcase. Shots were heard and many of the chasers fell onto the floor while the ramp was retracted and the Inspector took one step behind and the ships door closed in front of him. Not soon after the door was closed the ship engines started and the Crown raised from the ground.

"They attacked us in our own house?!" shirked Mr. Ikamasu angry stalking back and forth. "Calm down, you have nothing to worry 'bout, we're all ES-Members we know how to handle such a situation" grinned Éclair while turning towards Lumiere and Tweedledee who stood and the control board, "by the way good job to get the ramp in and the ship starting so fast" "But that…" started Lumiere before Tweedledee continued. "Wasn't us…" "Eh?!" exclaimed Éclair shocked. "Calm down, everything is all right" reassured Armbrust who just walked into the Cruising Cabin. "Calm down when this things works on its own?!" screeched Mrs. Ikamasu turning towards the Inspector angry. "Like all ES-ships it has an artificial intelligence, means it can act on its own if needed and right now, be thankful it did act on his own" recommend the Inspector and walked to the control board. "Can you find him?" asked the Inspector his eyes staring at the control board. "_Of course, I'm able to do that. I am taking care of the enemy's systems and then I am already on the way to pick him up, Armbrust-san_" answered an electronic voice that ranged through the cruising cabin.

"What is with the enemy's ships?" "_No need to worry. Like said I'm taking care on their systems while the guard robots together are taking care of destroying them right at this moment_" "Ah?" A few minutes passed with a heavy silence before the ship AI told the group that the enemy's ships had been taken care of and that they would go and pick up Tweedledum. "I really hope nothing too bad happen to him" mumbled Lumiere softly, sitting in the pilot seat Tweedledum sat before on their way to Queís "He said he would be able to take care of himself and he is alive" "I envy you about yours and Tweedledum Austausch ability. All ES-Members do have a connection to their partner through that they can tell if their partner is dead or hurt, but you two are able to hold a conversation through your mental link" "Yeah…but at the moment he pretty much turned it off, I tried to reach him since we're on the ship but nothing" "He properly doesn't want to worry cha and turned it off, or he just needed a clear mind" tried Éclair to cheer the worried black haired up. "When he doesn't want to worry her he wouldn't had turned it off, now would he? And when he needed a clear mind that properly means he is in danger" "I tried to calm her down, so 'dledee doesn't worry too much" "As if Alice would worry about some of his likes, as attractive as he is, he's just a mere peasant like you" remarked Maylea arrogantly.

"What did you just said, you" "Enough, we could just have let those guys kill her, if you going to kill her now Éclair. Would save us a lot of trouble" scolded Tweedledum, who just came into the Cruising Carbine, Éclair. "Ah, Tweedle…dum" exclaimed Éclair but her voice losing its happy sound as she turned to look at the male and saw how he looked. "What happen?" asked Éclair, the only one who found her tough as she saw the bloody cloths of the male. Tweedledum just shook his head slightly, meaning that he didn't want to talk about it now, as he walked over to the pilot seat in that Lumiere sat. With a slight yank of his head he gestured for her to move aside, out of his seat, which the lavender haired did immediately, too shocked to say anything to the male. The red-eyed male sat down in the seat and not a second later the seat, along with him, moved downwards, out of the sight of the others. "What the hell is going on, explain now Armbrust" ordered Mr. Ikamasu as he turned angry towards the blue haired male. A hologram monitor appeared next to the Inspector, showing Tweedledum's face, not looking any different from what it usually looks.

"To make it short" started Tweedledum who sounded like usually just with a slight electronica sound in his voice, "It seems like someone had heard about us getting you and decided that the moment you give the S.I. to us would be the best to steal it, which was the reason for the attack. We are going to use a Warp-Gate to get as close as possible to Aineias. As soon as we are out of the Warp-gate another team will join us in case we should be attacked a second time" "And what's then?" asked Mrs. Ikamasu looking angry at the hologram monitor. "We'll get you to the GOTT and bring you to Eclipse" answered Tweedledum curtly. "'dledum, what is with the blood?" asked Tweedledee looking worriedly at her partner. "It's not mine" answered the other red-eyed sharply, meaning that he didn't want to talk any further about it. "But then that means the blood is" started Mr. Ikamasu, staring at the monitor in disbelief. "It's my job" was all the male answered before the monitor disappeared again leaving the other in silence that was just interrupted through a small sight of the Inspector as he looked at the monitors that showed them the outside.

Down in the Dogfight Bridge the pilot seat hung in the middle of the dark spherical space, one big violet globe around the seat, similar as when someone is in the Dogfight Bridge of La Muse. Tweedledum sat on his seat, head hanging down, his arms resting on the armrest while his hands firmly grabbed the two oval dark violet control spheres that were embedded in the armrest were his hands laying. His whole body was tense and if hands weren't clutching the control spheres they would have been shaking even more than they did now.

* * *

**So that was chapter number five**

**Hope you guys liked it **

**I'm always happy when I get Reviews, 'cause I like to know what you guys think so far**

**Until next chapter  
**

**BlackRose015**


End file.
